In amongst the Order
by Pterakyn
Summary: Gali Nui finds out life isn't one big game. Especially when you live on an island such as Daxia.
1. Daughter of the Spirit

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Rahi Kaita kthx._

Gali ran faster then she ever thought she would. That was until she ran smack into Jerbraz's legs. She heard a sigh as the being turned to look at her, or so she assumed seeing as she could not see him. "What trouble did you get into now little one?" He asked. Gali stood up and kicked at a pebble. Jerbraz heard Brutaka's growl. "Ah, well then, let's go make a break for it." Jerbraz said, picking her up.

Jerbraz darted behind a door. "Okay, you go hide under the couch over there, I'll hold him off if the need be." Gali darted over to the couch. Finding she could not hide under it she dove behind it.

She tensed when someone entered the library. Holding her breath, Gali peeked around to see her mother. She let out a sigh of relief and was about to crawl from her hiding place when Helryx shouted. "GALI! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Immediately she ducked back behind the couch.

"Please, could you keep it down; this is the library after all." Jerbraz said. Helryx jumped and went into attack mode. "Jerbraz, this isn't funny." She replied, relaxing. Jerbraz sighed. "Well, you didn't have to yell."

"Just tell me where my daughter is. I was able to convince Brutaka to calm down. I just want to talk her, as well as her father." Jerbraz bit his bottom lip. "Hey kid, games up, you have to come out." Gali peered over the top of the couch. "Traitor." She mumbled. Jerbraz laughed as the angry, young water toa passed him. Helryx glared at where she believed Jerbraz's eyes to be. "I am trying not to raise a delinquent thank you very much." She snapped. "I was just helping her." Jerbraz replied. Helryx stormed away towards the Suva to speak with her husband.

At first glance, it appeared to be the stream of dust in the light. In reality, it was the fine golden mist was the essence of Mata Nui himself, and he had come to see his family. Gali was the first come in. "Dad!" She shouted, running towards the mist as it shifted into a bipedal shape. "Little one." He rumbled in reply as he embraced her. Helryx came in behind her and watched for a little while.

"So what was it your mother wanted to talk to me about?" Mata Nui asked his daughter. Gali looked down at her feet. "Brutaka started it." the seven year old replied, still looking at her feet. "Oh really now? How, may I ask, did he start this problem?"

"He ripped my toy gukko. So I put a frog on his pillow."

Mata Nui looked at Gali. He smiled. "A frog? I'm surprised you didn't go one better and stuck a slug on some insect in his food." Gali looked up and grinned. Helryx blinked in surprise. Gali soon ran out to test this theory, to see if a slug in someone's food gave a better reaction then a frog on someone's pillow.

"Thank you. Thank you very much!" Helryx snapped at her husband. The misty form shrugged, "she's only going to be seven once. She'll mature." Helryx glared up at him. "What if she doesn't?" Helryx growled. Mata Nui sighed, before wincing in pain. Helryx gave a start.

"It is nothing." Mata Nui rumbled, "Being in this astral form is painful, you know that." Helryx sighed before kissing him. "Then return before you hurt yourself too much." Mata Nui laughed before disappearing.

_Author's note: Yeah, I know I have other fics to work on but this one is posted on deviantart and I decided to spread the audience. Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


	2. Bug

Gali ran outside, hoping to catch some insect. A small beetle caught her eye and chased it. She stopped short at the edge of a cliff. The young toa looked out over the water and sighed as the beetle made its escape. "Don't be disappointed." A calm voice told her. Not seeing the speaker gave Gali a start but she looked down to see the Rahi Kaita emerging from the water. The magnificent eight headed sea serpent rose to look at his tiny master.

The young water toa wrapped her arms to hug the muzzle of the golden head. "I was informed by your mother of the Brutaka incident." the creature informed her. Gali grinned and replied, "That's why I was gonna go catch that bug. My dad thought that it would've been funnier." The leviathan shook his head and laughed. "And how did your mother react to this suggestion?"

"Dunno, I didn't stick around long enough to find out."

"A very wise choice I must say, especially with your mother's temper."

Gali laughed but then noticed the great serpent listening to something. "Your mother is calling me…" Kaita mumbled to her. Gali patted the monster's head before he dove under the waves and swam towards the fortress.

A droning noise caught her ear. Quickly, Gali turned around to see a small insect hovering right by her head. Grinning she chased it. The hunt was on once more.

Helryx returned later that evening, just in time to see her daughter put something in Brutaka's soup bowl. "Excuse me young lady? What are you doing?" she asked. Gali jumped and turned. "Nothing." She whispered in reply. "What did you put in Brutaka's bowl?" "Nothing."

Brutaka looked quizzically at them as he picked up his bowl and sat down to eat. Johmak noticed the little insect floating in the soup. She didn't say anything but sat next to Helryx and Gali. Together the three women watched Brutaka eat. Helryx had to admit, she was curious to see Brutaka's reaction to eating a bug.

Jerbraz walked in, the only reason you could tell he was there was by the click of his feet, and stopped next to Brutaka. "Hey Brutaka, how do beetles taste?" He asked. Brutaka looked over his shoulder in an attempt to find the invisible being but finally just asked, "Why do you ask?" "No reason," Was Jerbraz's reply, "Besides the fact there was one in you r soup but its gone now."

The effect was electric. Brutaka roared in fury. Helryx looked over at her daughter. Gali was perfectly composed, watching the whole thing unfold. Angrily Brutaka searched for Jerbraz, believing him to be the source of the problem.

The moment the titan left the room Gali began laughing heavily. Helryx shook her head and glared at Gali. The young toa was still laughing as she fell off her chair. "What am I going to do with you?" Helryx whispered. Brutaka seemed to have heard Gali and came storming back but the toa child had already hidden herself behind Johmak. Brutaka looked once into the female being's eyes before turning and leaving.

"I owe you one." Gali said, looking up at Johmak. "Uh huh…"Johmak mumbled, walking away. Once more Gali stood there, facing her mother. "Dad's fault!" Gali shouted before fleeing. Helryx gave chase to her daughter.

Jerbraz just missed being crushed by Helryx in her pursuit. "Watch where you are going!" The invisible creature shouted. "Apologies Jerbraz, but I'm trying to find Gali." She snapped back. Jerbraz grinned as he turned and walked away.

Helryx darted into the library. She hunted among the furniture and looked on the top of the shelves; her daughter had a knack for climbing. As she just climbed to the top of one of the larger shelves a laugh in the hallway caught her attention. Looking down she saw Gali staring up at her. "You look funny mum." She informed Helryx. The elder toa leapt down as Gali fled.

Gali ran outside, fully confident her mother would not find her. Something touched her mind and she realized her mother was using Kaita to find her. "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Gali shouted. Suddenly the young toa found herself lifted into the air. "Caught you!" Helryx shouted in triumph. Her daughter yelled in protest. "You used Kaita! That's cheating!" she shouted. "Since when was this a game?" Helryx asked. "Since I said so." Was the curt reply.

Helryx glared at the snappy reply. She didn't know how to react. "Dad was right; you do get a better reaction if you put a bug in someone's food." Gali said, hanging on her mother's shoulders. "I think the reaction was helped by uncle Jerbraz." Helryx mumbled. "I'm bored…" Gali mumbled. Helryx stopped short.

"Excuse me? You're bored now?" Helryx muttered. "Yeah, I'm bored; you don't want to play any more." Gali replied. "You don't play with me as much as you used too. How come?" Gali asked. Her mother shrugged, "I got older." Helryx was replied with silence. "When I'm your age I hope I'm not as boring and stuffy."

It took all of Helryx's control to not yell at her daughter. Gali had no clue just how much stress was weighing down on her mother's shoulders. Helryx had been investigating the makuta. Something was up with them, something that boded ill.

_Author's note: Greetings people! I have noticed most stories with Gali in them are romance stories…I needed to write something else. Other then that, not much else to say. Signing off!_

_Ptera_


End file.
